


Sweet Sleepover

by flickawhip



Series: Miss Elizabeth Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You sleep over with Miss ElizabethPure fluff





	Sweet Sleepover

\- It starts as a suggestion  
\- She’s shy  
\- A little timid  
\- Years of being alone have made her nervous  
\- She’s sweet though  
\- You can’t help smiling at the idea  
\- You’d love a little time with Elizabeth  
\- Just Elizabeth  
\- No Miss Elizabeth the Character  
\- Just her  
\- Comfortable  
\- Happy  
\- Smiling  
\- You suggest you go to her house  
\- She blushes  
\- She agrees  
\- You can’t help smiling  
\- She’s so sweet  
\- So delicate  
\- She will be your valet for years  
\- You know it  
\- She knows it too  
\- It makes sense to get to know each other  
\- Properly   
\- Without masks  
\- Without kayfabe  
\- Without anyone else around  
\- You see her later  
\- After the match is over  
\- She’s shy  
\- Gives you her address   
\- Hurries away  
\- You smile  
\- Take your time changing  
\- By the time you see her again both of you are in relaxed outfits  
\- She’s in soft jeans and a sweatshirt  
\- Looking a little shy  
\- But beautiful  
\- Always beautiful  
\- You’ve picked softer shorts and a t-shirt  
\- Her t-shirt  
\- She blushes  
\- You smile  
\- She blushes more when you present her with a single rose  
\- You talk as she prepares dinner  
\- You try to help her  
\- She refuses  
\- Still you watch her with a soft smile  
\- She’s happier now  
\- More relaxed  
\- Confident even  
\- You spend the meal joking with her  
\- Delighting in her soft laugh  
\- Her sweet smile  
\- She’s lovely  
\- You can’t help but love her  
\- She’s still shy though  
\- You insist on helping with the washing up  
\- After dinner   
\- After washing-up  
\- You sit together  
\- You talk  
\- She blushes more  
\- Talks more  
\- Admits she’s.... afraid  
\- She doesn’t like being alone  
\- She’s not ready for a relationship either  
\- You smile  
\- Suggest maybe she needs a room-mate  
\- Or at least a friend  
\- She agrees softly  
\- “Maybe... me?”  
\- She smiles  
\- “Sure...”  
\- When you head to bed  
\- There’s only one bed  
\- She’s still blushing  
\- You smile  
\- Ask her if she’d prefer you to sleep somewhere else  
\- She refuses  
\- You end up sharing the bed  
\- She’s very shy  
\- You let her choose if she sleeps close to you or not  
\- She shifts a little closer  
\- Rests her head on your shoulder  
\- Kisses your cheek  
\- Curls an arm over you  
\- You curl an arm around her  
\- You sleep in the same position  
\- You wake up to her watching you  
\- She smiles  
\- You end up close friends  
\- Almost wives


End file.
